custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Foreboding Excavations
Foreboding Excavations is a story serial going off the Core Universe. In Nezorus's version. An asteroid called Ores Nui falls onto a nearby village, only to be saved by a mysterious band of Toa and Glatorian. With one of them turning into a Turaga. Now a new threat emerges, one that could bring the end to a normal life on Spherus Magna, and only a toa team could stop it. Story Prologue The air loomed blowing softly among the village of Ores Nui. One being in a large hut was filing lots of paper work, with the majority pertaining to the same thing. The being, a Turaga seemed to not be surprised at such dreadful messages. But that didn't mean he was happy. In fact, he was quite the opposite. A Matoran peering over into his hut seemed to hesitate if it were wise to interupt the Turaga in his frustration. Mustering up her courage as she entered in. "Turaga," The Matoran explained. "I bring news of strange Rahi behavior. For a moment, the Turaga looked almost relieved that she had a piece of news that did not involve Matoran, but the relaxation didn't last forever. "They seem to have become a much more aggressive." Encouraged by the Turaga's response she pushed further. "The mines are becoming more troubling to dig through, Matoran each day are becoming injured." The Turaga heaved a huge sigh. "I'll look into this." It was the usual, he is starting to regret ever beginning mining excavations within Ores Nui. Although rare and valuable the materials in the rock are. He's becoming more and more convinced that the risk is not worth it. "You may go back to your duty." The Matoran nodded as she walked away, looking back with concern for the Turaga as the he slumped a bit, looking quite stressed. He thought of getting Nonipar, Bluhdred or Aierwind to deal with it. But knew there was much work the Toa and Glatorian needs to do. After many thoughts for a possible decision he settled on retrieving Bluhdred. He moved from his desk as he wandered aimlessly not even trying to hide his exhaustion towards Bluhdred's office, headquarters of the Village's guard. Bluhdred sat at his desk, making it seem as if he expected the Turaga to come. "Sqikus," He said in greeting. "What brings you here?" Sqikus gave a grunt, more of amusement of seeing his friend then anything else. "Horrible," he said. "The unusual amounts of paperwork are starting to get to me brother..." Bluhdred having to hearing the news for the first time questioned Sqikus. "Paperwork? For what?" "The missing matoran," He said as if it were hard to bring out. "Filling in for thirty of their jobs for only just today." "What? Did you say thirty? These are troubling times indeed..." Bluhdred said. Now showing obvious concern. "Making them is difficult work and seems almost heartless at this point." Sqikus moaned. "Any ideas for stopping this would be appreciated." Bluhdred paused for a moment, thinking. "How about you shut down all access to Ores Nui. We cant risk anymore Matoran. At least not until we figure this problem out." Sqikus led out another moan. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that, the idea crossed my mind but seemed too radical at the time." "At the time," Bluhdred pointed out. "I was hoping you and your guard could fend off agressive rahi—" "Brother," Bluhdred put a hand on Sqikus's shoulder. "You and I know this will hardly improve anything. The best we can do is shut all doors to Ores Nui until we figure this out." Sqikus stood there not responding. Bluhdred decided to continue on. "Your tired Brother, if we settle this issue temporarily it's bound to pop up again, but if we suspend it..." Bluhdred jumped as his brother let out a scowl of annoyance. "Alright, alright, it just seems... wrong to just abandon those Matoran." "Don't worry, we'll find a way." Bluhdred pat Sqikus reassuringly. "We're toa, remember?" Sqikus immediately countered. "But Im a turaga," He said. "But I believe in you, and Aierwind. I just hope you two don't let me down. Or more accurately mess up again." Chapter 1 Zystetus was greatly annoyed, he requested a job that didn't remind him of his experience on Karda Nui, but it seems the Matoran Task-Givers read him wrong. So here he was, mining through rocks of dirt through who knows what. Perhaps to find another Legendary Mask or some kind of Mauka poo. Either way his patience was short and he was becoming more and more suspicious. Lately he's been seening the mining groups decrease in size. Although curious to figure it out, Zystetus thought it simply made sense to blame the village. Its the reason they were mining through useless rock for who knows what in the first place afterall. "You really need to let yourself go Zystetus," a Po-Matoran said. Unlike Zystetus they were actually enjoying the task of mining through the rock. Zystetus straightened up a bit, thinking he was showing his anger more nonverbal than he wished. "I'm still baffled that you actually enjoy this... this... labor! Doesn't it remind you of a certain thing Vescivar?" Zystetus at this point threw his pickaxe away spooking a nearby Fa-Matoran who was actually giggling at Zystetus. Vescivar shrugged, focusing on breaking down a wall of stone. "All this ever reminds of that Im doing something that involves a better future for the whole of Spherus Magna." He smiled in satisfaction as he broke through into a cavern. "Is this the correct way Ospwen?" The Fa-Matoran nodded quite sure of himself. "About three miles in length this one is, but we're only taking about one-third of that distance towards the metals." Zystetus looked quite annoyed at his two friends, they seemed to not care of the dangers found in the caves. Of the strange rahi, of the stalactites, and of the news of the missing Matoran. But he knew better than to abandon them, they were his friends and he had to make sure they were all safe. "I guess It's night-eyes time to lead the way then..." Ospwen acknowledged him. "Another reason why we don't need light stones around here!" "Not sure if that was a complement or you messing with me," Zystetus grumbled. "Let's just continue on our way, once we find these minerals our day in the mines can end," Vescivar butted in, trying his best to make no quarrels pop up. The three Matorans continued down through the new tunnel mining away any debris on their way, running into smaller rahi which were not too difficult to defend against. But Zystetus did notice that they seemed such much more aggressive then the last time he's been in the mines. "Anyone noticed how much more aggressive the rahi have become lately?" The Onu-Matoran pointed out. Ospwen shrugged, "Probably your paranoia acting up as usual." "No, I'm dead serious, I can see their actions afterall, darkness doesn't effect me tremendously." "Whatever you say." Zystetus grunted in annoyance as they continued down in the shaft, with Vescivar putting support beams anywhere necessary so their mining doesn't disrupt the natural formation. "See anything odd yet Zystetus?" The Po-Matoran called. "Only the rahi," Zystetus said. Continously pointing out the danger there is for them. Zystetus scanned the area, his eyes looking for any sign of a metallic gleam. He was itching to get out of the caves more than enjoying the experience. "Still, no signs of the metal." Although hard to see in the dim caverns, Vescivar gave a smile. "I see you've finally decided to help out." "I just want to get out of these caves as much as the next matoran." Zystetus countered. "So if it means finding these metals is the only way you two will be content, then so be it." Vescivar smiled at his words, he was worried about his friends paranoia, but was still glad that he put his friends desires before his, most of the time anyways. "If it's a fast getaway you want Zystetus, you're in luck, the metals are very close now, I can feel that their magnetic waves have become stronger." Ospwen tried to put a hand on Zystetus shoulder, missing as he fell to the ground. He quickly, in a vain effort tried pulling himself up, trumbling several times, as he finally stood up, Zystetus could see he tried to make it look like he did that on purpose. The Onu-Matoran shrugged him away as he headed into a direction where the rock formations became denser. "Is this the direction where you can feel it?" Zystetus pointed, with another hand shoving him into the general direction. Ospwen look at him in suprised. "How do you know?" "I would'nt be an Onu-Matoran miner if I hadn't noticed the change in rock formation. Besides, I done this before, this is what typically happens." Ospwen stared at him, doubting if that was the truth. Zystetus didn't wait for either Vescivar or Ospwen as he headed down into the direction, itching with newfound impatience to leave the caverns. He would investigate them later when the time came. To their dismay, as they neared the area, it became clear that the metals they were searching for were not there, instead an odd looking glowing, soft compound was in the rock. "What on Mata Nui is that?" Ospwen asked. "No Idea," Vescivar said. "But whatever it is, I think we should bring it back, who knows it's use?" But as Vescivar reached to touch the mineral Zystetus swatted his hand away, with more brutality then he originally intended to use. "What was that for!" Vescivar whined. "Don't touch that, that there is Seropium, a mineral that once in contact with will litterally pull your fingers out." Zystetus explained. Vescivar looked at him in awe. "And how do you know this my friend?" "I take precautions before I delve into anything. I spoke with the Bo-Matorans about everything they reseached, memorizing as much as I could." "Then, for once, I'm glad your with us." Ospwen replied. Trying to pat his back again, ultimately falling and squirming to get himself up. Vescivar gave a sign, it was not directed at Ospwen though. "Well let's get out of here, I think that's it for the day, although we didn't find materials." Vesivar groaned. Even though Zystetus was happy, he was still empathetic for Vescivar, never gotten to finish their targeted daily goal. Zystetus thought that perhapes when they returned down into the village, he could give the Po-Matoran a self engineered utensil of his to cheer Vescivar up. He had a lot of basic inventions he made in his earlier days afterall. "Well let's get back to the village who knows what time it is right now..." Zystetus said. They all gave a nod in their own way as they headed back, Zystetus still as ever alert of his surroundings. Chapter 2 Zystetus was tired, mentally and physically. Although he was used to walking such distances now, it just seemed as if his entire body was aching from head to toe. He decided it might be ideal for him to walk out for a bit, perhapes it his body just didn't feel accustom to resting. He was still tingling all over. Which was strange since they were living on one of Spherus Magna's deserts, something like this shouldn't be happening, he usually trembled from the vast unknown within Ores Nui, but such actions weren't occuring now. He dismissed the thought as he exit his hut to see how anyone else is doing. Wondering if anyone is even worried of what was recently going on in Ores Nui. No soon as he exited his hut was he then ravaged by a rodent-like rahi, a Lodinthi. "Gwuah?!" Zystetus exclaimed, practically grabbing the entire village's attention towards him and his unfortunate encourter. "Meroa, I know your glad to seem me but... this is just too much." The large rahi was rubbing it's entire body against Zystetus, while the Onu-Matoran struggled getting her off him. "Meroa, off girl!" The large rahi looked up and bounded off of Zystetus, circling her master. Another Onu-Matoran. "Sorry about that Zystetus, she just always seems to be glad to see you." Zystetus was brushing off his armor, trying to get at the sand that was everywhere. "I can easily see that Wesur, considering how she attacks me everyday." Zystetus pointed out, stretching almost involuntary to relief any strained parts of his body. Wesur just frowned at him, as if he forgot soemthing, standing idle as he was trying to bring something to his mind. Pounding his head in the process. "Oh that's right! There was something I've been needing to show you Zystetus." Wesur explained. Zystetus suddenly felt the color leave his mask, Wesur was an inventor, although he was he was very creative, his inventions tended to 'blow-out'. Wesur saw Zystetus' expression change, trying to reassure him the invention was safe. "Don't worry! I've done many tests and alterations. Although it blown up every single time before, I think I've it's finished!" "Did you ever even test it?" Zystetus said, his eyes as hollow as a ghost. He became even more discouraged as Wesur, evaded the question. "Come on, I'll show you it." Wesur started to run off, with Meroa following close behind, beckoning Zystetus to follow. Zystetus gave a shrug knowing that he couldn't bring himself to disappoint his friend's excitement. He still feared having it blow in his face. It happened so many times before and it's still as painful. They entered a large hut where some other Onu-Matorans along with some Fe-Matorans seemed to be at work tinkering with all kinds of crazy looking things. They never seem to rest, always at work. Zystetus envied their energy while was also thankful that he could take time off of things, even for a short amount of time. "Over here!" Wesur said, Zystetus forgotten of Wesur's and Meroa's presence, marveling at how big their ingenuity is. He ran to keep up with their energetic movement trying to not lag behind anymore. There was one large space out of all the compacted machinary. It was due to the fact that Wesur's invention's destruction radius is surprisingly huge. Even for the smallest of things. Wesur was digging through a pile of his other inventions, ones that didn't blow up. This gave Zystetus some form of hope, becoming encouraged as he neared closer to Wesur. Although he was quite Spooked when Wesur poked out, holding what seemed to be... "It's... a pickaxe...," Zystetus said, trying to not sound disappointed, unsure if his attempt at hiding it worked, Wesur gave a large, abruptive laugh. "Not only did I make it a pickaxe, but it's also a ranged weapon!" Wesur said, acting a bit to proud. Zystetus took a step back, afraid for his friend's health. "Are you... okay?" "Sure I am! What makes you think that.?" "Well... you know..." Zystetus cocked his head towards the pickaxe. Wesur looked at it, then exploded into repeative laughter. Meroa just looked at her master with a joyous expression, jumping up and down from time to time. "I haven't showed you what it can do yet!" And as Wesur said that, he tossed it over to Zystetus, pointing at what looked like a trigger to him. Zystetus continued to look at him as if he was a flying Mauka Cat that could sing as he tried holding it in his hand, as he awkwardly gripped it, he pulled the trigger, sending a beam of energy into the air. Destroying the roof in the process. Zystetus looked up in horror and Wesur smiled at him quite creepily. "Wha–" "I know right!" Wesur held his arms out, no longer being able to contain his excitement. To Zystetus he looked like a psycho. "How–" "Heat stones of course! They can melt nearly anything with just enough control." "I–I'm just going to go now..." Zystetus was about to put the pickaxe down when Wesur grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Keep it, I want someone like you to have it." Wesur said reassuringly. Zystetus didn't said a thing as he exited the building with the death beam in hand. He wondered how he was going to tell his friends of this when they would go out mining. He thought it better to keep it to himself for now as he began putting in his pack, being extra careful not the pull the death ray's trigger. On his way back to his hut, he overheard something he probably knew he shouldn't have echoing from Bluhdred's quarters. "How about you shut down all access to Ores Nui. We cant risk anymore Matoran. At least not until we figure this problem out." Shutting down access to Ores Nui? And what's going on with the matoran. Ironically he was filled with glee. He was right. Something weird was happening in Ores Nui, the smaller groups, agressive rahi, even being allured to that soft mineral when Ospwen was certain it was supposed to be the metals they were searching for. The more he thought the more he wanted to investigate. He could've always protect him self with Werus'... thing. Zystetus turned his direction from home as he began bounding off for Ores Nui again. The Ta-Matoran guards saluted him as he entered the mines, grabbing a standard pickaxe to at least attempt at not making himself suspicious. He went through the usual popular Matoran mines, ramming into many dead ends along the way as he made his way through the caves. If he could stop whatever might be happening, he knew now was the time to do it. To finally rid himself and his friends of any major danger that was happening in the caves. He would be the one to do it. He finally got to part of a cave that seemed to have a lot of natural growth among the walls. As he traveled further the walls became wider, he came to an abrupt stop as he heard something, he crept around the corner, trying to cover himself the best he could as a hulking humanoid rahi crept along grasping on what seemed to be a dual flamming weapon while in his other hand seemed to be a rusting cage, make of crude materials, that aged, enduring the natural elements. Still, to Zystetus he knew if whatever was in that cage, would a have a great deal of trouble getting out. Zystetus focused his eyes, trying to render whatever was in the cage, was what he was thinking. He concluded it would be best to follow the rahi from a safe distance, and see what on Spherus Magna it had concealed in the cage. Zystetus was careful not to step on any rocks while keeping an eye on the rahi and the cage, although the fire from the rahi's weapon was pretty blinding, he was glad he didn't have to rely one hundred percent on his natural night vision. The natural growth started to become thicker the more progress Zystetus made following the rahi, seeing a variety of miniscule rahi, that seemed smart enough to get out of the rahi's way. Swarming Zystetus as he passed them. Whoever the rahi was, Zystetus knew that they must've been truly dangerous for the natives of the rock to stay wary of it. The passage seemed to open up into a large room, Zystetus was unsure of how to hide, going behind the growth in his best attempt at concealment. Although most of his sight was blocked by the plant-life, he could see the rahi placing the cage among several others either in better or worst shape. He could finally see what were in the cage. Matoran! His suspicions were correct, the culprit for the dissappearance of many matorans must've been this rahi. He started shuffling out from the growth excited to inform the Turaga of such events when he began to realize four red, angry eyes stared down at him. It was time for him to run. As he pushed through the growth running the best he could, tripping on debris on the way, he rummaged through his pack trying his best to pull out Wesur's invention. As he turned to look behind him, he could see the rahi was gaining ground on him. It was now or never, shakily, he grabbed the pickaxe, targeting the head of it towards the rahi. It looked surprised at this action, but didn't flinch, focusing on taking the Onu-Matoran down. Beads of sweat started to form on his mask as he tried pulling the trigger multiple times, his fingers feeling suddenly weak to do it. He kept trying with a new surge of energy for the doom he may recieve by the rahi. Just as the rahi had it's blade over him, it felt a sudden powerful energy hitting his torso, melting his armor, only partially in the process. It didn't except such an attack from the matoran, being pushed back, hitting the cavern's walls. Although the rahi fell unconscious, Zystetus wasn't taking any chances as turn to run, he ran as fast as he could, as far away as matoranly possible. Chapter 3 Mantle kept pounding upon one of the many training dummies on the outskirts of the Town of Ores Nui, sending his anger into it. Although he wasn't paying attention to it. Many other Ta-Matoran trainees simply stared at him, all in a mix of awe and horror for Mantle's quite aggressive tactics. He arrived into the village quite recently and already the entire place knows of his 'unique' ability, an ability of being ignored by every rahi and mechanical robots to ever be found on Spherus Magna. Many rumors said he sucked he had powers that drained the memory of anyone he met. And surprisingly, although it sounded completely ridiculous, many matoran and agori agreed with the statement. The impatience of the Ta-Matoran was boiling to the peak, his excitement for actually do something, something that could be proven useful was causing Mantle to break down the dummy, surprisingly, since they were made to sustain excessive amounts of wear. Although his body was designed to repell intense heat, he couldn't help but feel the sweat running from his armor. He looked around with surprising burst of energy, trying to spot Bluhdred, although the toa of Ice of no where to be found, there were plenty of senior guards that were paying attention to him. One of them even ventured to walk towards him. Mantle left quite the intimidating effect on the guards. "Mantle," He said, sounding quite commanding. "You need to understand that although such power is useful it's just..." The guard was trying to find the best word to describe Mantle's agressive behavior, without angering the Ta-Matoran. "Reckless, you need to figure out a strategy when facing an enemy who's most likely going to best you in size." The guard became more and more confident speaking to Mantle, seeing the Ta-Matoran openly absorb whatever he was saying. "Remember, 'true warriors use mind over power, with power in mind.' keep that in your head the next time you decide to become agressive." The guard pointed to the ragged dummy. "Now clean this up and fetch a new one." Mantle, wanted this job more than anything, he stood to attention acknowledging his understandment. He watched the guard walk back towards the others as he began to clean up a pile of cloth and dried grass that no longer had the look of a dummy. As he made his way towards the barracks a couple of agoris who were also training to become guards watched Mantle, moving towards the Ta-Matoran as he finished disposing of the old dummy. Mantle looked up to see the agori looking at him, they all showed aggression in their eyes. "Hello there," One of them said, grinning quite devilishly. "Can I help you?" Mantle said, trying to keep his temper under control. It was too obvious to the Ta-Matoran they meant harm, although he was confused why they didn't have any weapons, even a training kanoka and spear by their side. He gave up contemplating, preparing to endure any agressive antics that might target him. Instead he was surprised that they just spoke to them, although it was in an agressive manner. "Man you sure seemed like a hotshot out there." One of the agori said, putting extra bitterness into his words. "Hotshot you say?" Another laughed, to any onlooker it would've looked like a poorly planned play. "This guy couldn't get a rahi to attack him even if he injured it!" All three of the agori laughed hysterically, although Mantle was quite confused with what their big plan was to do to him, he couldn't help but start to boil. He wanted to prove that he had the capability to fight rahi. Bluhdred himself said, his odd tendency to be ignored by rahi and robots could actual work for the best. But here is was, doubting his ability, all because a couple of jealous agori said so. Mantle felt the heat in his head boil, a typical reaction among many ta-matoran, typically. "I-I can prove it to you freaks, I'll go into Ores Nui and bring fallen rahi just to prove it.!" Mantle's hands were shaken with anger. The three agori all looked at Mantle, then turned their eyes to each other, grinning. "We'll believe it when we see it!" They said, in an attempt at a chorus, although it failed miserably their mission to get Mantle out of the picture worked. They walked away laughing uncontrollably, anyone would think they ate some kind of fungi. Mantle still stood there, shaking. With heavy impatience, he gradded a official sword, trailing off towards Ores Nui. I'll show them all. He thought. Chapter 4 Vescivar trudged outside the village, his eyes glowing with worry. He had asked all over the village where Zystetus was, everyone told him he was with Wesur but when he saw Zystetus wasn't there and asked Wesur, it only brought him back to square one, with the Onu-Matoran telling Vescivar he went back to his hut. Vescivar was supposed to meet Zystetus to plan and map out the enw route they had uncovered like ever other average day. Now Vescivar has scoured the entire village but still hadn't found Zystetus. He knew his friend was always discouraged to ever go inside Ores Nui, and doubted he even decided to go in there. Vescivar had been traveling away from the village for a while now. Wondering how much time had past and where exactly Zystetus was. It wasn't like the Onu-Matoran to leave the comforts of his huts, unless an actual emergency called for it. The Po-Matoran found himself running across the sand. Perhapes he was kidnapped by bonehunters! He fret, he still couldn't believe something like this could happen. The sun fell down across the horizon as Vescivar covered ground. He hoped Zystetus wasn't captured perhapes his friend had to go to the nearby village. Vescivar knew how dagerous it was to travel at night, the Vorox would be out. But he couldn't help but feel he must do soemthing for his friend. He always felt that way. And just the instant the sun was completely down, a single Vorox jumped on him, spewing it's siliva across Vescivar's mask. Vescivar squired, trying to get out of the Vorox's grasp as it kept trying to hit him with it's stinger. He felt the energy leave his body as started to believe it was over. He would never find his friend and be able to help him with whatever urgent matter sent him on his way. The Po-Matoran closed his eyes, waiting for the final strike. It never came as he suddenly felt the intense pressure the Vorox had on him dissappear. He opened his eyes to find an Iron Tribe Glatorian, parrying every attack the Vorox sent to him. Vescivar found this strange considering he never once heard of a Glatorian besides Malum who could know how a Vorox attacked. He looked in awe when the Glatorian made weird clicking and hissing towards the Vorox. It seemed to recoil at the sound as it went back underground. The Glatorian looked at Vescivar, squinching as he stared at the saliva on vescivar's face. The Po-Matoran seemed oblivious to it. "Are you... okay?" The Glatorian said. Seeming unsure of himself. "Ya, uh... how did you do that?" Vescivar said, pointing to where the Glatorian and Vorox were battling. The Glatorian stared where he was pointing giving a shrug, "Just something I picked up from an old friend, they were a tribal leader of a band of Vorox." The Glatorian said it in the past tense as if something happened to tribal leader. Vescivar didn't have time to think it over enough as the Glatorian started speaking again. "Anyways you need to get back to the village of Ores Nui, it's not safe here at night, and even if you had combat experience, I doubt it'll be useful against a Vorox." Vescivar indeed had no kind of combative life. He was a miner since the Piraka incedent, and has been a miner since. He felt like objecting to the Glatorian but kept his mouth shut, he only had a hunch of where Zystetus may be. The Po-Matoran turned around as he went back to the village, feeling dissappointed his search got him no where. He decided to head to the mines, in hopes to releave the stress he heavily felt on himself from searching for Zystetus. He grabbed a standard pickaxe and shovel going pass the gates just as he noticed them closing. he really felt like an airhead, not noticing something like that. His stress must've really gotten to him. He thought it all over as he wandered into the mines, realizing he forgot his map. He knew he was stuck inside, so there was no way for him to retrieve the equipment. "Hello there," A voice called to him. Vescivar was startled by the voice. Who else could be here besides him?! Just as he thought it over, a Ta-Matoran appeared before him looking quite annoyed. He held a sword in his hand, perhapes he had trouble with some rahi? "Having trouble?" Vescivar replied. The Ta-Matoran threw up both his hands up, swinging the sword in the air without the thought he might hit the Po-Matoran. "Trouble? Ya Im having trouble! I can't find a single friggin' Brakas here!" Vescivar flinched at the term. The Ta-Matoran was truly angry. "And now the gates here have closed, it's like Mata-Nui either wants me to subdue a rahi or die trying!" Steam rizen from Mantle's head. Ta-Matorans were legendary for their quick impatience and anger. This one just prove how far their anger could go. "Your not the only one," Sighed Vescivar. "I'm hear to roll off some stress myself, but I have left my map, so I don't know how I'll be able to mine with no problem..." The Po-Matoran lifted his tools then let them fall to show his anxiety. The Ta-Matoran scratched his chin, "You miners hit me as the type who memorized every inch and corner of this place." Vescivar shook his head, "We used to, but the mines have gotten too complex. So maps were made." The Ta-Matoran seemed to have been absorbing all this information in to Vescivar's surprise. He could've sworn the Ta-Matoran was blinded by rage. He shrugged it off as he held out his hand. "Name's Vescivar" The Ta-Matoran looked at his hand for a moment before grabbing it. "Mantle," he replied. As they let go their hands the both of them seemed to hear some sort of heavy panting. Vescivar looked at Mantle, "Do you hear that?" But as he said that the Ta-Matoran was already sheaving his sword. His eyes laid with immature excitement, "Ya, it could be a rahi" But to both their surprise it was an Onu-Matoran, whom was looking behind himself, not noticing the two other matoran as he crashed into them, breaking the wall behind them. "Ow! What was that for?!" Mantle scrowled. Vescivar recognized the Onu-Matoran, it was Zystetus in the biomechanical flesh. He seemed to be startled, more than usual. "Look, we got to get out of here, as fast as we can, I don't know if it's still trailing–" Zystetus stopped his sentence entirely as he began to look up. Mantle and Vescivar looked his way wondering what stunned him. They were surprised to find an altar right behind them, in all the time Zystetus and Vescivar has been in the mines, they've never seen such a relic before, well they never seen a relic but that's not the point. The altar seemed to have already been open on one side, further evidence showed that their were six holes, but only five of them contained weird looking crystals. They didn't look anything like toa stones or nuva cubes for that matter. Mantle's curiosity itched at him as he reached for one of the crystals, it was a dull gray color but as he touched it it glew a bright clear red, floating and circling him as it did so, along with two other that were beside the stone. One glew a bright clay color as the other had the color of granite, circling the Po-Matoran and the Onu-Matoran. Vescivar looked towards Mantle's direction, horror shrouded on his face. "Mantle..." he said, "What in the name of Mata Nui did you do!" He freaked out, he felt his entire body pulled on him losing his original form as he became taller, his pickaxe and shovel fused as it also grew larger becoming more spade-like. He felt his stature become hunched as a tail grew behind him, he saw that his friends transformations didn't seem as brutal, but they were probably feeling similar pain as he did. The stones faded dissolving into their bodies as thwe changes finally stopped. The three matoran looked at each other. Mantle was the first to speak. "Did we? Just..." He said, his excitement seemed to annoy Zystetus who was not taking to the transformation of his body. In the silence Vescivar decided to speak letting his words float in the air. "Become Toa? Then yes, we did," But he got an entirely different reaction altogether as Zystetus and Mantle stared at him. They both screamed in a meladous way that would caused most people to laugh. Vescivar looked at them confused. "What are you guys screaming about?" He looked at them dumbfounded. Zystetus let his armor reflect in Vescivar's direction, to act as a mirror for him. "You've um... seemed to, uh... changed." Vescivar looked at his reflection in horror. He seemed to have become some sort of Toa/Vorox hybrid! Now it was Vescivar's time to scream. Mantle and Zystetus cringed from the ear-splitting sound. It had to be a dream! Vescivar thought, Zystetus probably never dissappeared and he never never turned into... this! But if it weren't a dream... Vescivar screamed again. "Man Vessy, once is enough." Mantle digged at his ears, trying to restore is hearing. Zystetus looked at him in confusion. "Vessy?" "Ya, I've decided to give him a nickname, so much easier on the tongue." He explained ironically in a serious tone to Zystetus. The now Toa of Earth slowly turned his head away from the now Toa of Fire, looking behind himself as if waiting for something to pop out. He then turned towards the two toa his face regaining the seriousness it previously had after the entire... change. "Okay then!" The Toa of Earth clasped his hands together. "Vescivar and, um... whoever your name is, we need to talk." Chapter 5 TBC...Category:Stories Category:Toa Escavo